


Love's a bitch

by PrettyCalypso



Series: The Chronicles of Ian & Kira [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, F/M, Family Feels, First Love, M/M, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kira's 18th birthday, and Yevgeny is in luuuv...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody sent me a prompt for a new fic with this story: “Ian & Mickey are together. Never got married (for whatever reason) Yev is like 6/7. Ian & Yev are at the store or something and they're joking around and teasing each other. Some random person tells Ian "you and your son look just alike" or something (keep in mind Yev looks exactly like a Mini-Mickey. Later they get home Yev overhears Ian telling Mickey what the random person says and says how ridiculous the stranger was because they're nothing alike. Mickey sees Yev out of the corner of his eye listening to convo and he looks upset. Yev leaves and Mickey goes on to tell Ian "you don't see how much Yev tries to be just like you and how much he copies you." and goes on to list all the things Ian&Yev have in common like their haircut, clothing styles, fave foods and music and movies etc. then Mickey makes a joke about how Yev is more like Ian than he is like Mickey. Later Ian sees Yev looking sad. Asks what's wrong Yev says "you don't think we're alike" or something and Ian goes on to list everything they have in common (what he just learned from Mickey) and says how he loves how much they're similar. They cry and hug and exchange ILYs.” but I told that anonymous person that it looked too much like a prompt [JAinsel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6537286) already wrote, and that I couldn’t do it by fear of copying it. However it got me thinking, and because I wanted to write a Yev's POV for this series I decided to more or less adapt it with a teenage Yevgeny. Let's see how it goes...

 

The soft music was vibrating trough the car, loud enough to understand the lyrics, but not too loud that it was distracting. The teenager was focused on his driving, paying more attention to the road and the other vehicles than to the shitty pop song CD Kira had left in the player the last time she was in there. The traffic light changed from green to orange, and from orange to red. Yevgeny hit the break pedal, stopping just before the crosswalk. An old lady, a woman with a stroller and a crying kid in tow, and a busy-looking businessman walked in front of the car to join the other side of the road. Thirty seconds, and the light turned back to green. The teenager started driving again. He was so focused on his task, with only the music as a light distraction in the background, that he had almost forgotten there was someone sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

 

“So, you got a girlfriend?” the man asked him, pocketing his phone, and making Yevgeny jump in his seat.

 

The teenager glanced for only a second at the deep green eyes staring at him before looking back at the road.

 

“What the fuck is this question? And why are you asking me that now?”

 

“Language.” Ian warned. “And I was just making conversation.”

 

“And we can't talk about, I don't know, puppies? Or pizza? Or literally anything else?”

 

“Why?” the redhead smiled. “You got something to hide?”

 

“No, I just... Don't wanna talk about this with you.”

 

“Oh, so there _is_ someone.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What's her name?”

 

“Seriously Ian, I don't wanna talk about this with you. Or dad. Or mom, or anyone related to me whatsoever.”

 

“Okay.” the redhead shrugged, still a giant smirk plastered on his face. “Try to find a parking spot near the entrance.”

 

The teenage boy nodded, stopping the car in between another family car and an old Honda Accord. He exited the vehicle and stretched. He had only driven for twenty minutes, but he had given it too much energy. Ian went to get a shopping cart, and Yevgeny joined him near the entrance of the store, after having locked the car.

 

“So what do we need?” Ian asked, reading through his list and walking down the alleys at the same time. “Red cups, definitely red cups. Maybe balloons?”

 

“Yeah sure, balloons sound good.” Yevgeny shrugged, looking vaguely interested.

 

Ian stopped in front of shelf presenting party decoration and supplies.

 

“What about hats? Party hats?”

 

Yevgeny turned to him, now hyper alert.

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“Why not? It's fun.”

 

“Yeah, for Ellie's birthday party maybe, not for Kira's.”

 

Ian shrugged and grabbed five packs of balloons before throwing them in the cart.

 

“Do you want to drown her in balloons?” Yevgeny laughed, putting a couple of packs back on the shelf. “Thank god you brought me, you have _no idea_ how to throw a cool party.”

 

“Hey.” Ian protested, shoving the teenager's arm gently. “I can be cool.”

 

“No you can't, you're ancient.”

 

“I'm not even 40 yet!”

 

“Yeah, but you're a dad, and you're over 30, that's a killer combo.”

 

Ian laughed and reached to tousle Yevgeny's jet back hair.

 

“Hey, watch it!” the teenage boy complained, stepping away from his step-father. “It took me a long time to get this amazing casual-I-don't-care _-_ but-I'm-still-unique style.”

 

Ian shook his head with a smile, and turned back to the cart, only to find an old lady looking at them.

 

“Oh sorry.” he said. “Do you want to get to the shelf maybe?”

 

“Oh no.” the woman answered. “You and your son were just adorable, and you look so much alike. You remind me of my late husband and our boy when he was just a teenager. They used to bicker all the time just like you.”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Ian grinned. “But actually...”

 

“Good times.” the old lady interrupted, starting to walk away with a nostalgic smile on. “Good times...”

 

“She was fucking weird.” Yevgeny whispered as the woman turned around in another alley. “Super creepy...”

 

********

 

Yevgeny threw himself on the couch, rested his feet on the coffee table and turned the TV on.

 

“How did it go?” his father wondered as Ian set the bags full of party decorations on the table.

 

“Fine.” the redhead answered. “I just learned I'm an old has been.”

 

“You didn't know that already?” Mickey teased, and Yevgeny snickered in his corner.

 

“We also met this old senile hag who told us we look like each other.” the teenager added.

 

“She must have been really out of it then.” his father laughed.

 

“You don't think I look like Ian?” Yevgeny asked, putting a hand on his chest in a dramatic manner. “I'm hurt, Mickey, I'm hurt.”

 

“Don't be a smartass.” Mickey shot back. “In what fucked up universe do you two look alike? You look exactly like me!”

 

“Except I'm taller.”

 

In the corner of his eyes, Yevgeny saw Ian hold back a smile, and his father's eyebrows shoot up, so he sent an exaggerated wink their way.

 

“I look like you.” Elena suddenly said, making the three men aware of her presence in the room.

 

“Yes, you do baby.” Mickey answered, lifting her off the ground to take her in his arms. “You look like both me and daddy.”

 

“That's because you're two mad scientists who created a weird alien baby that looks like both her homo daddies.” Yevgeny teased, his eyes going back to the TV.

 

“We're not mad scientists...” he heard Mickey say in a reassuring voice to Ellie.

 

“... And you're not weird, or an alien.” Ian added with the same tone.

 

Yevgeny just laughed, and focused on the shitty reality show the channel he had picked was broadcasting.

 

********

 

Yevgeny looked down at the profile picture displayed on his phone for the umpteenth time, before checking himself in the mirror once again. Was it fucked up to be in love with your sister's best friend? It wasn't like he was in love with said sister – by the way, nobody at school needed to know that was how their fathers first met. Hannah was so gorgeous with her black curls and her light brown skin. She was so smart, and funny, and adorable, especially when she laughed... Yevgeny was so into her, it was borderline ridiculous. When Kira had ditched Maya and her puppy a couple years back when the bitch had told the entire school she was sleeping with Ian, Yevgeny had been more than happy, but also kinda anxious as to whom his sister would find as a new friend. Kira was a nice girl, but she was shit at relationships, from the girls she chose as friends, to the guys she chose as crushes or boyfriends, they were all assholes. Except that she met Hannah. Sweet, gentle Hannah. Yevgeny wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but that sure felt like it. He remembered perfectly the day the girl had first came to the house, one year and eight months ago. She was wearing simple blue jeans, a T-shirt with a funny message on it, a cotton and lace jacket, and colorful sneakers. Her hair was running wild and free – it was before she cut them to her shoulders – and her laugh was the only thing Yevgeny ever wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

 

The teenager checked his hair, his teeth, his armpits one more time. He looked good enough. He was probably way out of Hannah's league, and he had never exchanged more than a few words with her, but tonight was the night. He just knew it. After the rough year he had had with Kira, Ian had wanted to throw her a surprise party for her eighteenth birthday. He had invited the entire Gallagher-Milkovich family, plus a few of Kira's friends from their school and her ex-Lacrosse team, and right now he was picking her up from the bus station – Kira was coming back from Michigan where she had spent the day with her mother.

 

“Yevgeny!” Mickey shouted from the living room. “Stop looking at yourself in the mirror and come help me welcome the first guests!”

 

The boy felt his heart jump in his chest. _The first guests._ With a little luck Hannah would be among them and he would have some time to talk to her before Kira got here. He rushed into the living room, crossing his fingers and ran into...

 

“Oh, hi mom. Aunt Mandy.”

 

He threw a vague hand gesture their way and walked back toward the kitchen.

 

“We're very happy to see you too Yevy.” Mandy sassed.

 

“I saw you yesterday, it's not like you're news to me.”

 

“Oh thank you, that's nice to hear first thing into a party. We can go back home if you want.”

 

“Nah, you can stay. Ian would kill you otherwise.”

 

“He's waiting for a girl.” Mickey chipped in, ruffling his son's hair.

 

“Daaad!” Yevgeny yelled, running back to his bedroom to check his hair.

 

Having a party with your parents was so lame... He was starting to realize he would never be able to conclude with a horde of Milkoviches and Gallaghers around. _Shit._

 

“Yevgeny!” Mickey shouted again. “Come back here! Kira's friend is at the door!”

 

The teenager took a deep breath. Okay, that was it. Hannah and him alone for a few minutes. With Svetlana, Mickey, Mandy and Elena around. _Fuck._

 

“Hey Hannah!” he threw as casually as possible at the beautiful girl making small talk with his father.

 

She was wearing a white dress with big red, pink, and orange flowers laced on it, wedge heels just as colorful, and her hair was pulled toward the back of her head and attached with a huge flower matching her dress. She was a sight for sore eyes. An angel in their living room.

 

“Hi Yevgeny.” she smiled. “How are you?”

 

Her smile was so blinding, and her voice so soft, like a smooth caress.

 

“Good.” he managed to articulate, smiling and nodding his head maniacally. “Very good. And you?”

 

He knew he was looking like a perfect idiot – especially if Mickey's laughing face was telling anything – and all he wanted was to bury himself ten feet underground, or smash his head against a wall. _Fuck love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with another totally unplanned random new installment for this series. Don't listen to what I say, I'll never end it, I'm not capable of letting this family go! ;)


	2. I'm not ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I name a lot of people you don't know in this fic, but as I said once, I created an entire family tree for the Gallagher-Milkovich family. The Milkovich side is pretty easy: there's only Mandy and Svetlana who are in a “it's complicated relationship” and don't have any kids – well except for Yevgeny (and Ellie's DNA). Fiona is married to Gus, and they have two kids: Jenny (who's almost 16 in this), and Wesley, 12 y.o. Lip is married to the lawyer Nina (also seen in “She's my daughter”), and they have one son: Sebastian, 13 y.o. Debbie is married to Porter, a surgeon (they're actually both doctors), and they have Madelyn “Maddie” (born in “Baby Blues” and now almost 4 y.o.). Carl is with Dominique, and they have Marcus, 11 y.o., and Tyler, 8 y.o. And Liam is 24 in this fic, finishing his graduate studies, and not dating anyone that we know of. Kev and V are still around, their daughters are 20 and doing well in tennis. Oh, and yes, in this universe, Yevgeny was born a couple years later than in canon. I think that's all.

 

“So, how did you guys meet?” Yevgeny heard Hannah ask from the other side of the room, as if the question directed to his father and Ian triggered supersonic hearing in the teen.

 

He rushed over to them at the same time that Kira did.

 

“You don't need to know.” the teenage girl told her friend. “Really, you don't.”

 

“But it's a cute story.” Ian smiled.

 

“No dad, it's really not.”

 

Yevgeny was ready to fully support Kira on this, but she was making too big of a deal about it, and, of course, the only thing she really did was to push Hannah's curiosity further.

 

“What happened?” the girl asked.

 

“The kids were like six or seven.” Mickey started. “And Yevgeny had this big crush on Kira. All I could hear all day long was how great this girl was.”

 

“Same for me.” Ian added. “Kira could only talk about Yevgeny, and nothing else, for months.”

 

Yevgeny knew he was beet red, and all he wanted right now was to disappear from the surface of the Earth, but, somehow, he was stuck into his spot and couldn't move.

 

“So, for Kira's seven birthday.” Ian continued. “We invited a lot of kids, but the one she really wanted there was Yevgeny. And Mickey brought him over, that's how we met.”

 

As Kira and Yevgeny watched their social life unravel in front of their eyes, Ian's face suddenly lit up.

 

“Oh Mick,” he had just realized. “We met eleven years ago today!”

 

“Oooh!” Hannah cooed. “That's adorable!”

 

“Their little love story never lasted though.” Mickey said after having accepted a quick peck on the lips from his husband. “Yevgeny was a real womanizer. Two weeks later, he was already all over another girl!”

 

“And it wasn't easy to tell Kira I was dating Yev's father when she was so mad at him.”

 

Hannah turned toward her best friend with the biggest smile possible on her face.

 

“That's the best story ever! Why didn't you tell me?”

 

Yevgeny took advantage of their conversation to slip away, trying to find a spot in which he could hide until the end of the party. He had already been pretty sure he had no chance with Hannah before that, but now he was just screwed. The girl would only see him as the cute little boy in love with his future step-sister, or, even worse, as the guy jumping from girlfriend to girlfriend she would never want to be with. Hannah and Kira were still in the living room, now joined by a few other friends of them; Ian, Mickey, Debbie, and Nina were talking on the couch; the kitchen was crowded with Svetlana, Mandy and Fiona having an intense conversation with a couple of Lacrosse girls; Ellie, Maddie and Tyler were already sleeping in the girls' bedroom; Sebastian, Wesley and Marcus were playing video games in Yevgeny's bedroom; and the teenage boy opened the bathroom's door to find Jenny making out with Kira's lab partner.

 

“What the fuck?” he yelled, grabbing the guy by the wrist. “Get off her you freak, she's not even sixteen yet!”

 

The guy walked out of the room with his head down, and Yevgeny ignored his cousin's deathly glare as he made his way back to the kitchen and out to the backyard, where Lip, Carl, Porter and Liam were smoking and sharing a few laughs with a friend from school that Liam had brought with him – along with beer. Yevgeny walked by them, and climbed the shaky ladder hanging from the oak near the fence to sit on the edge of the old tree house. This thing probably wouldn't last until Ellie was old enough to play in it, but right now it was good enough for a teenage boy who wanted to mull over his problems. He opened the beer he had snatched from Liam's pack and took a first sip. It would be a lie to say it was his first beer, growing up surrounded by Milkoviches and Gallaghers, it would have been hypocritical from them to ask him to be 21 before he first tasted alcohol, but Mickey had still insisted he'd be 16 for his first beer, and that he'd drink it during an exceptional occasion in front of family – and not get shitfaced alone in his room starting at 12 like he had done himself.

 

“Drinking your problems away?”

 

Yevgeny jumped at the voice, he had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't seen anyone coming, and now Hannah was smiling at him from the bottom of the ladder.

 

“Can I join you?”

 

“I only have one.” Yevgeny answered sheepishly.

 

“Not with the alcohol, I don't drink.” Hannah smiled. “But in the tree house?”

 

“Oh yeah, sure.”

 

He scootched away, and the girl climbed and sat next to him. There wasn't a lot of space up there, and they ended up pressed against each other, touching from the top of their shoulders to their feet hanging in the air. Yevgeny's heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, and he tried his very best to appear relax – which he was far from being. Hannah didn't loose her smile, and they stared in front of each other in silence for a while. The men near the kitchen door had finished smoking and were now back inside, but there was what looked like a couple standing pretty close to each other against the wall and talking lowly in each other's ears.

 

“Is that Kira and Liam's friend?” Yevgeny asked, squinting his eyes trying to see better.

 

“Yeah.” Hannah nodded. “I think his name is Teddy. She's been crushing on him since he arrived.”

 

“Ian's gonna freak.”

 

“Why? She's 18 now.”

 

“Yeah, but he's 24. And she's still his baby.”

 

“I think we're always our parents' baby. Even when we're 70, and they're 90, we're their babies.”

 

Yevgeny emitted a weird chuckle he almost regretted the second it left his mouth. He let the silence settle for a couple more minutes. Kira was full-on making out with Teddy by now. Yep, Ian was definitely going to freak out about this.

 

“You know, I'm not a womanizer.” the teenager heard himself say before he could stop it.

 

“I know they were talking about a seven-year-old you.” Hannah said gently. “I did not think you're still in love with Kira, or that you're still switching girlfriend every two weeks. Do you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Yevgeny finally turned his head to look at Hannah. She was smiling at him, her entire face happy and illuminated. Something clenched in his stomach, like fear mixed with adrenaline, and maybe a dash of love too. He leaned toward the girl, just a few inches, before he retreated and looked back at the house in front of him.

 

“For a second I thought... I thought you wanted to kiss me.” Hannah confessed with a small voice.

 

“No.” Yevgeny let out, not sure he was even convincing himself.

 

“Oh.” Hannah sounded almost disappointed. “Because... I... I think I wanted you to kiss me.”

 

Yevgeny turned his head so fast he almost cracked his neck.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah.” Hannah shrugged with a shy smile. “I like you Yevy. You carry yourself around school like a bad boy, like you're the heir of the Milkovich mafia or whatever, but you're actually very nice and caring. I like how you blush when your dad tell the story of a seven-year-old you head over heels in love with Kira, and I like how you dance with your baby sister like nobody's watching. It's refreshing to see a guy my age who's not afraid to show that he loves his family, and who's not totally obsess with sex. I dated Rory Linder a couple months ago, all he wanted was to grab my boobs or my ass, I never had a real conversation with him. It wasn't very interesting.”

 

********

 

Yevgeny kissed Hannah thoroughly as the girl straddled his laps. He roamed his hands delicately under her shirt, not going further up or down than the small of her back, caressing the smooth skin there. He could feel the condom burning holes in the pocket of his jeans, but he didn't dare going further than this. In the few weeks they had been dating, they never went past the making-out phase. Yevgeny always had a condom with him – as Mickey gave one to him every time he left the house to meet Hannah, it was like a weird father-son ritual by now – but he never used it. He didn't want to rush Hannah into anything she didn't want to, but he had hoped tonight would be the night. They were both going their separate ways to college in a couple of days – Yevgeny staying close to home and going at the University of Chicago, and Hannah leaving to the other side of the country to go to Berkeley; needless to say they weren't going to see a lot of each other in the months to come – and the teenage boy wanted to make this last night they spent together count.

 

As Hannah's tongue danced with his own, Yevgeny gathered the small courage he needed and let his hands travel north until he reached the hook of the girl's bra. He only struggled for a few seconds before popping it open. Hannah gave his lips one last peck before she pulled away, placing her hands steadily on Yevgeny's chest. She looked slightly embarrassed as she spoke, not meeting the boy's eyes.

 

“I don't really want to have sex.” she breathed. “I'm not sure I'm ready yet. My parents want me to save myself for marriage, and I'm not sure I'll actually do it, but I still want to wait until I'm absolutely sure. Is it okay?”

 

Yevgeny took a deep breath, trying to discreetly calm the erection forming in his pants, and nodded.

 

“It's fine. I get it, you're not ready. It's cool.”

 

Hannah smiled and kissed his lips again.

 

“I'm gonna miss you, you know. Promise me you'll call.”

 

“I'll call, I'll text, I'll Skype, I'll even send you letters if you want. And we'll try to visit each other, right?”

 

“Of course we will.”

 

********

 

Yevgeny dropped himself heavily on the couch next to his father watching a re-run of some cooking competition. Elena was already in bed, Kira was spending the last few days of summer at her mother's, and Ian was at the kitchen table, preparing his courses for the year to come.

 

“You're home early.” Mickey noticed.

 

“Yeah.” Yevgeny sighed. “Hannah needed to finish packing, and she leaves early tomorrow morning.”

 

“So, how was this last night with her?”

 

The boy shrugged. He wanted to cry, he wanted to fucking cry, but he had promised himself he wouldn't, so he focused all of his attention on the screen, watching a contestant burn his dish. Absentmindedly, he put his hand in his pants' pocket and retrieved the small packet still intact in there, before handing it back to his father.

 

“Here. I won't need it anymore.”

 

“Please Yevgeny, tell me you didn't have sex without it.”

 

“We didn't have sex.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Mickey looked at the condom and put it in his own pocket.

 

“Did you guys break up or something?” he asked carefully.

 

“No. We just never had sex. All the condoms you gave me are in the second drawer of my bedside table. Hannah wasn't ready.”

 

“And you respected her wish to wait without arguing against it?”

 

Yevgeny nodded, still looking straight at the TV screen.

 

“That's good kiddo, I'm proud of you.”

 

The teenage boy felt his father's hand ruffle his hair, and stopped himself from slapping him away, even letting a small smile stretch his lips. He watched the contestant from before trying to make his dish look better. It was a lost cause.

 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Yevgeny asked, his stomach tightening slightly in nervousness.

 

“Sure, always.” Mickey answered, looking at his son reassuringly. “What is it?”

 

“Well... It wouldn't have been only Hannah's first time, but also... mine.” Yevgeny confessed, his voice barely above a whisper, and his eyes stuck on his knees. “And now I'm... kinda anxious about going to college and... never have done it before...”

 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his father nod a few times.

 

“You know, I've never been to college, and I had sex for the first time for my 12th birthday, so I can't pretend I understand exactly what you're going through. But I can tell you that I'm pretty sure you won't be the only one. A lot of kids go to college without ever having sex before, or never even dated anyone, and they're still doing okay. College is the place to experiment from what I heard, so experiment, you won't be the only one. And you know, it's gonna sound like a huge cliché, but sometimes not having sex is better than having sex with the wrong person, take it from the guy who spent half of his teenage years fucking with women, just to keep face and pretend. I can't say I regret it because you wouldn't have been here otherwise, but still, it wasn't really fun.”

 

********

 

Laying in bed later that night, Yevgeny thought about his father's words, and about Hannah's loving gaze, and her smile when he had been okay to only make-out and not more. Yeah, he could wait for her. And if it wasn't her – which he really fucking hoped it would be – he would find someone else just as worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is so cheesy, but whatever, I still think it was a good message, and a cute ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments. And you can also send me prompts here, or on my [tumblr](http://ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com/), and I'll write them... sooner or later. ;)


End file.
